The friend demon
by Eclipse-Lover1015
Summary: This is of an experience ive had with a so called friend. there are more mythical creatures in there. :D Hope you like it


Far away in the land of darkness, a demon was forming

Far away in the land of darkness, a demon was forming. The demon had no mother or father. It screeched in triumph as it came to life. It formed into the shape of a black Pegasus with a spike on its left hoof. After rearing into the air, it set off to do damage.

1000 miles from the land of darkness was the kingdom of Templus. This was a bliss place with all magical creatures you could imagine. In this kingdom, there was a lonely cream Pegasus named Stella. This horse had no friends and hated life. One day, the black "demon" Pegasus galloped in with lightening speed. The kingdom folk were curious about the new arrival and decided to call the king. The king was a mighty dragon named Phineas. He took a look at this Pegasus and saw there was some deep magic in this monster. "My humble townsfolk, this is no ordinary Pegasus. This is some horrible monster. Leave now you foul beast." He declared. "Whatever do you mean? I am one of you. Is this how you treat new arrivals? I am hungry and tired and I have no friends." The Pegasus pleaded. "STOP THIS AT ONCE." Everyone looked to see who had yelled. It was Stella. "I have had no friends for most of my life, I need one." She said strongly. "Very well, you may stay, but keep away from my townsfolk." With that note, Phineas lumbered back inside. "What is your name?" Stella asked kindly. "My name is Kate and I may be black as night, but my soul is not." Stella laughed at this. "I may be cream…no wait, scratch that." Kate laughed at this. "Do you want to go and see a movie?" Kate asked. "Yes, I would love that." So Kate and Stella trotted off and started to learn more about each other.

Then one day in spring, Kate took Stella to a meadow and told her some bad news. "I have had enough of you, I don't want you around anymore, please leave me alone." Stella was gob smacked. "Wha….at? What did I do wrong?" Kate replied "Everything! You follow me and copy me like a lost pony." "Go fuck off" Kate said angrily. Stella had tears pouring down her cheeks "if that is what you wish" Stella managed to get out between sobs. "You don't want me?" Stella questioned. "No" Kate said coldly. "Okay then" Stella trotted off while tears streamed off her face. "Yeah go cry" Kate taunted. "That's it!" Stella turned around abruptly and galloped forward and stopped right in front of Kate's face. She pulled back a hoof and plunged it in to Kate's face. "YOU BITCH!!" Kate yelled. "No I'm not, you are. You have some serious problems, dude, and you need to sort them out." Stella said strongly. "You did not just say that!" Kate said furiously. Suddenly Kate increased size and a horn grew out of her head. Stella laughed at the sight and galloped away. "DON'T RUN FROM ME BITCH!!" Kate bellowed. "Oh, I'm not running from you, I'm running to stop my body from doing the same thing. I have more control than you." Stella stated. Stella then abruptly spun around and plunged an unseen horn into Kate's heel with the horn. "NOOOOOO" Kate Shrieked. "Now you've done it!" she suddenly grew sharp teeth and her tail became rigid. "Stella!" Maria called. Maria was one of Stella's acquaintances that she didn't treat very nicely. Maria galloped forward and protected Stella with her wing, "You are never going to hurt again!" Maria shouted at Kate. Kate laughed hard and stated "Stella I will find you and make your life hell as long as you live! That is a promise!" then Kate screeched and flew high into the sky.

A skyphus dragon heard this and when Kate was in the right spot in the sky, it increased a huge jet of fire on the demon and burnt her badly. It then released a huge force with its tail on Kate. She was very badly cut and burnt now. Then the dragon got its claws and scratched Kate right across her left eye. She would forever have scars as dragon scars never heal and they always hurt. "if you come near her, my clan will hurt you." The dragon stated. Kate snorted in annoyance and flew off faster.

"Stella are you okay?" Maria looked worried. "Uhh. Everything hurts especially my mental system." Stella groaned. "Why did she do this to me"? Stella questioned. "I don't know" Maria said sympathetically. "Come on Stella, lets get you home" Maria said. "Okay Maria, but can I ask you something first?" Stella questioned. "Of course." "Why did you save me?" "Because I am your friend, even though it has taken you a while to realise it, I am. I am safe for you, honest. Seriously do I look dangerous?" she said with an obvious tone in her voice. She was a light pink colour with a love heart on her rump and her mane was curly. "No you do not." Stella had to laugh because she looked anything but dangerous. "I can use that to my advantage and lots of creatures underestimate my power." "What is your power?" Stella asked. "My power is I can bring two creatures together by love. It is very powerful." "What is yours"? She asked Stella. "Mine is use of magic, and too much loyalty." "Let's go home."

Stella went home that night and even though the worst was over, Kate never left her mind. The demon was still there. It would never leave her. As it promised, but no one would understand. She was tormented by this demon and it never let her rest. But eventually she got over it and laughed it off with her new friends: Maria and Rose.


End file.
